


breath

by friskytomato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, im sorry, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskytomato/pseuds/friskytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a hard time with enclosed spaces. (inspired by an RP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath

John Egbert couldn’t breath. Being the heir of breath, this was slightly ironic in the worst way possible although John didn’t spend very much time thinking about that. He was too busy squeezing his knees to his chest; eyes wide and alarmed in the darkness. There were multiple things digging into his back and he could feel them creating bruises on his skin with every move he made whether it be banging on the walls, trying to jiggle the door handle one more time or just his body wracking with the force of his sobs.

Being the heir of breath meant that John enjoyed his time out in the open, the air around him made him feel safe as if it were an actual person standing there and protecting him. In a storage closet, there wasn’t much are to be found, and that was the problem that John was currently having. He scolded himself as he played over the events of the morning in his head, listing off every mistake that had landed him locked in the closet.

Number one: Trying to set up a prank for his room mate Dave while he was out was out of the house buying groceries.  
Number two: Stepping near the closet at all, thinking that nothing bad could happen.  
Number three: Not taking off all of the closet doors the minute he and Dave moved in together.

“Idiot, idiot, IDIOT” John berated himself while hitting his fist against the door without any force. He had long since given up on trying to get someone’s attention on the other floor with the banging. They either couldn’t hear him or were choosing to ignore him and Jesus fuck John was going to die in there he knew it he could feel the walls getting tighter and tighter and oh GOD.

\---

Dave Strider fumbled with the key to his apartment, his arms full of groceries. He had tried texting John to come down and help but the idiot probably didn’t have his phone on him, so Dave was left to carry the bags up the stairs all by himself. He made a mental note to whine to John about it later and hopefully get an apology backrub and maybe he would get to pick the movie tonight if John was feeling particularly nice.

He entered with a call of, “Honey, I’m home!” As he set the bags on the kitchen table. When there was no answer, Dave tried again. “Yo Eggs, I picked up some gushers for your fat ass, I’ll eat them all myself if you don’t get the fuck out here.” Dave listened for an answer and finally detected a small banging sound coming from down the hall.

Upon investigation, Dave found the walk in closet locked shut, the door almost rattling off it’s hinges with the furious punches it was receiving from the other side. “John?!” Dave got on his knees, putting his ear to the door and hearing a muffled cry of “Fuck, Dave!!!”

Dave got up, furiously shaking the handle, trying to get John out. Of course, this endeavour proved useless as the door was jammed and not simply locked. He tried calling to John again in an attempt to calm him down. “Alright Dude, you’re okay. Just watch out, I’m going to try and pull the door off, it might get a little loud.” Dave got his fingers underneath the spaces between the framing and pulled as hard as he could. There was a crack as the door flew off its hinges, causing a shaking John to fall forward against Dave. There were tears streaming down his face, sobs wracking his whole body as he clinged to Dave.

It was a little disorienting seeing the Heir of Breath, hero of Sburb get so shaken up over enclosed spaces; Dave had never actually seen John so scared. Dave wrapped his arms around John, whispering soothing things into his ear until he was able to breath properly and the tears had almost stopped.

Dave helped John to the bathroom, grabbing tissues and trying to wipe away his tears. John only laughed shakily and took the tissues, opting rather to do it himself.

“So how did you even end up in there?” Dave asked while John splashed cold water onto his face, trying to rid himself of the puffy eyes and red nose.

“I was trying to set up a prank before you got home.” John shook his head at his own foolishness and Dave nodded, understanding. “It didn’t really work though…”

“Yeah no shit. You’re all right now though? I mean I shouldn’t be rushing you off to the hospital or anything? I don’t want you to pass out or anything, your dad would probably come and beat me up.” 

“No man, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” John offered a reassuring smile.

Dave still tried to persuade John into at least getting it checked out, and John shook his head, giving Dave a peck on the cheek, and told him that he was being a worry-wort before racing him to the kitchen to get the gushers.


End file.
